Solitude
by Rayne0722
Summary: Songfic to Evanescence's song Solitude. KagInu pairing. Read and review.


_A/N: Hello here is brand new one-shot from me. This one is based off and Evanescence Song many of you may have not heard of called…well you guessed it Solitude. Anyways read, review and then go do something other then sit at a computer all day…unless you wanna read the rest of my Inu/Kag fanfics…_

**_Song-fic_**

**_Solitude: Evanescence_**

**_By: Rayne0722_**

**_How many times have you told me you love her?  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth.  
How long have I stood here beside you?  
I live through you,  
You look through me._**

I can't stand it anymore. It's not supposed to be like this. She's not in love with you and it makes me wonder if she ever was. You don't know how close I've come to pouring out my heart to you. Telling you everything, it would be an amazing feeling I'm sure, to have this weight lifted off my heart. I've stayed with you, through the thick and the thin. When we would fight, I always knew I would come back because I need to be with you to breathe. But even though I love you and you should have guessed it by now you still see right through me.

_**Oh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you.  
Oh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you.**_

_**How many times have I done this to myself?  
How long will it take before I see?  
When will this hole in my heart be mended?  
Who now is left alone but me?**_

You don't understand how alone I feel when you go off to see her, how betrayed. And I know I really shouldn't feel this way, but I do. All that's ever on my mind is_ I wonder what Inuyasha is doing, _and,_ I hope he is okay._ There is just no getting past it, I can't stop loving you. But I can't keep hoping you love me too, because deep down I know we can never be, that you would never see me, not the real _me._

**_Oh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you.  
Oh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true._**

I can't see past it, this feeling. I can't seem to escape it and move on. In my head when I close my eyes I only see you, forever me, and forever you. Not her, not the one who has your heart. I feel like I'm dying when I know I could never do that. I could never die because it would hurt you more then it hurt me.

**_Everyone leaves me stranded,  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind.  
I can't stay here another night._**

When you go off to see her, I know I am the furthest thought from your mind. Even if something horrible happened I don't think you would notice. For my entire life, I have been chasing something I couldn't have, being left in someone's wake. I just don't know how much longer I can stay here, I know I promised I wouldn't leave. I just can't stay here anymore, not without your arms around me, not without you to love me.

**_Your secret admirer,  
Who could it be?_**

**_Oh, can't you see?  
All along, it was me.  
How can you be so blind,  
As to see right through me?_**

You know, when you look at me I almost feel as if you are really looking at me. It makes my heart skip a beat. You don't know though that I am your secret admirer, that I love you with my whole being. I wish you would open your eyes, I wish I could tell you the truth, that it's me that loves you, that wants to be with you forever. But your so blind, you can't even see that she isn't the same woman you loved fifty years ago, you can't see she hates you, or that I want you.

_**And Oh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Oh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you**_

_**Oh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Oh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true**_

So now as I sit up in the middle of the night, and your gone again. I know I can't leave, I can't stay away from you. I love you Inuyasha, I love you more then you would ever care to know. Maybe someday you'll see me for me and not just as the Jewel detector, the reincarnation of Kikyo, or your best friend. You'll see me for the girl who loves you for you and doesn't need you to change. I know your coming back soon so I'll try to sleep now, and maybe when I wake up, I'll tell you the truth, but even if I don't no matter what I will stay beside you, until my death.

_A/n: How was that? It's still pretty short for my second one ever done though I would have to say it's okay not great, but okay. Anyways please send in reviews and tell me what you really thought, I don't care if you hated it, tell me the truth I like to see what other people truthfully think. I know I'm weird I like flames? Well I think it's dumb for people to be nice to you all the time just because they think it's the right thing to do, If I suck it's nice to know, at least then I will know I need to improve. Plus some of the people who flame for no reason are funny because they are so childish, I like a good laugh now and then._


End file.
